


Smile For Me

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction to PaleyFest 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [over here](http://missbeizy.tumblr.com/post/44235742254/smile-for-me-chris-darren-rps) on Tumblr.

"Don't look now. But there is a creeper in Armani totally stalking you back to your car."

Chris smirks, tucking the phone against his shoulder as he juggles a water bottle and his car keys in his hands. "God, really? I should be more careful." He pauses, unlocking the car but not turning around. "Thank you for the warning. Is this the part where you swoop in like Batman?"

Darren stops behind him, grinning. "Nope. This is the part where the creeper in Armani follows you into your car."

"Hey," Chris says, smiling and turning around. "Sorry, I'm a bitch tonight."

Darren hugs him and then they get into the car. Chris drives them several blocks until he's sure that they aren't being followed by the paparazzi and then pulls over in an abandoned parking lot.

"What's up?"

"I dunno, wrong side of the bed, didn't take my vitamin, migraine, asshole press." He doesn't turn his head because he doesn't want Darren to see that his eyes are already wet. He just feels so emotional today and he isn't quite sure what set him off.

"I am going to make it better," Darren announces, and drags him into the backseat of the car--for cuddles.

"You are the worst stalker ever," Chris announces. "A real stalker would have at least licked me or something by now."

"A real stalker wouldn't have to do anything because your tight pants reveal all. Hey, snuggle me back. Don't be a prude, Colfer. These are power cuddles and I expect reciprocation."

So they snuggle, and it's stupid and childish but it's always been something that they do in private. Among--other things.

And Chris realizes that he's smiling genuinely for the first time in what feels like months. He lets his body relax against Darren's warm, small frame and just breathes out.

Darren's lips are soft against his ear. "Better?"

"I dunno," Chris says, dryly. "Your car is much nicer than mine. Asshole."

Darren laughs, goosing him just under his ribs. "Tickling will continue until morale improves."

"Okay, okay. You win. You win at cheering me up. Don't let it go to your head." He turns his face to stick his tongue out at Darren and instead gets a very sweet kiss planted on his lips. He hesitates, and it's--like the space between two heartbeats, the time for protest just falls in between and before he can stop himself he's kissing Darren back.

He can't remember the last time they allowed themselves to do this and now he recalls why; it's confusing and undefined because they've never really talked about it.

Tonight, though, the open-ended nature of it is comforting, and Chris lets it go on until his heart is racing and Darren's tongue is sloppy in his mouth. Darren can be kind of a puppy when it comes to kissing, all tongue and teeth and enthusiasm and very little intention.

"Oops," Darren says when they stop to breathe. Chris knows who he is thinking of, and knows that Darren knows who Chris is thinking of, and yet--

It's really about ten times more complicated than that and they both know it.

All he can really think about right now is the fact that he can't stop grinning and he feels good; Darren just has that effect on people, making them feel bouncy and amazing and content in the moment. It's part of what makes him so amazing and also part of what makes him so dangerous for Chris, who constantly feels as if he isn't enough and doesn't deserve anything that he's achieved. He just keeps waiting for the carpet to be yanked out from under him, whereas Darren doesn't even notice that the carpet is there.

It's kind of why Chris loves him, stupidly and probably forever.

What a jerk.

He grins. "Okay. Gotta go back so you can get your car." He pauses, petting his hands down the front of Darren's incredibly lovely and now incredibly rumpled suit.

"Best stalker ever, come on. Admit it."

Chris climbs back into the driver's seat, smirking. "Best stalker ever."


End file.
